


Kinktober #9: Pet Play

by blessedharlot



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Roleplay, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedharlot/pseuds/blessedharlot
Summary: Jess does Khalila a favor, and takes Dario for kitten play at a club.





	Kinktober #9: Pet Play

“I thought you were supposed to be submissive,” Jess spat at him. “Are you really going to look at me with that much disdain?”

Someone nearby laughed, as Jess pulled Dario’s leash tight, and dug his weight into his heels to keep Dario from pulling him off balance.

“Have you never met a cat in your life?” the laughing stranger said.

Jess sighed, while Dario dipped his head over his shoulder to look at Jess through his lashes. Then Dario went back to licking his paw and grooming his hair.

Jess looked away to calm his flared temper, and took in the stranger - tall and thin, in leather pants, keeping an eye on a nearby scene. 

Jess shook his head at them. "He needs help unwinding, she said. He’ll behave for you, she said."

The stranger chuckled and gave him a sympathetic smile.

Jess felt more tugs on the leash, and braced himself before looking at Dario again.

Dario had found a black fur rug, and had already found a silky way to laze on it, looking perfectly regal, even in recline.

Jess had to admit, he was stunningly beautiful in his gear - all striking black accents against his nude, tan skin. Fur cuffs on his hands and feet. A leather collar that gleamed. Silk ears nestled into his black curls. A glittery black bead on each nipple ring. His chest was smooth, the bare curves a contrast to his inky fur trimmings, but he'd grown out the hair around his cock just enough to set it off and match his dark accessories. 

Dario also must have had a toy in his ass, because it extended into a short, black tail of strokable fur, emerging from between his already attention-grabbing butt cheeks.

Dario laid on the rug he'd found and rubbed his back on it in a way guaranteed to evoke indecent thoughts in most watching.

"You might want to listen to me," Jess said.

Dario ignored him, and kept snuggling himself against the rug.

“Khalila gave me permission to discipline you, you know."

Dario stopped still.

"Or reward.” Jess sat on a nearby couch… not the closest seat to Dario though, and he faced himself at an angle to him. “I’m not just here to walk you, Your Highness."

Out of the corner of his eye, Jess saw Dario's head lift up, and pause there a moment. Then Dario began a slow slink toward him.

Jess didn't look at him, and didn't reach for him when Dario nosed his knee.

When Jess didnt respond, Dario slinked around and leaned between Jess' legs, giving the bulge in his trousers a single wet lick of his tongue.

"Oh now I'm interesting? Now I'm worth paying attention to."

"Mrowr."

"You’re still an ass, your Princeling."

He hissed softly, but still came closer, padding back around to climb onto the couch next to Jess.

On all fours, Dario leaned in and rubbed his cheek against Jess' chest. 

Jess reached for Dario's hair, unsure whether he wanted to stroke or grab it until he had his hand in the soft curls.

Careful of the ears, Jess rubbed the fingertips of his clawed hand against Dario's scalp, like he were a pet of his. Then, as Dario appeared to tilt his head toward a button on Jess' shirt, Jess gathered the hair he could and squeezed his hand shut.

Dario had just gotten the tip of his tongue past his lips, and stopped, closing his eyes. His breath quickened.

Jess lifted Dario's head up toward his, and Dario finally truly met his eye. Dario blinked slowly and coyly.

Jess brought hard lips to Dario's, shoving his tongue into Dario's mouth and holding him in a long, breathless kiss.

As he pulled away, he bit Dario's bottom lip, enough to elicit a chirp.

Dario immediately tried to lean in for more kissing, but Jess held his hair fast.

The long, low strangled growl that came out of Dario sounded desperately hungry.

"Does kitty want something to do with his mouth?" Jess asked.

Dario nearly gasped, and Jess unfastened his trousers.

"Swallow, kitty."

Dario leapt into sucking Jess' cock with fervor, and Jess leaned back and enjoyed his attention, and his skill. 

He stroked Dario's back, and squeezed his ass as he worked.

Jess grabbed and held his collar a time or two, to slow down the sensations and savor.

Finally he got curious how Dario's cock was doing, and dipped a hand underneath to find it stiff and straining against his stomach. 

Jess took him in hand and Dario shuddered, and redoubled his efforts to inhale Jess' cock.

Jess took one instant to wonder how much more unmanageable Dario would be after such an easy orgasm, and decided to let them both spill over the edge anyway. Jess felt himself let go, a hard fall into bliss, and he used some of that frenetic energy to pump Dario into a similar climax.

He sat there panting a moment, and didn’t realize he’d let go of Dario’s hair until Dario had slinked off the couch to resume his place on the rug.

“Kitty,” Jess said irritably, moving just enough to pick up the pillow Dario had just spilled all over and thrust it toward him. 

Dario tilted his head over his shoulder, only partway toward Jess before he lost interest again.

“Kitty. Use that mouth to carry this to the laundry room.”

“Mow,” Dario said, unmoving.

Jess heaved a deep sigh, but couldn’t yet be bothered to move himself. He’d wait until he wanted to get hard again before forcing Dario to do as he was told.


End file.
